


unexpected

by bowddots



Series: no rain, no flowers [3]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Future, Light Angst, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy Test, Prequel, Prologue, Spitfire - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, artemis panics but it's fine, dick and artemis and wally are best friends, idk how to tag, traught if you squint but it's purely platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowddots/pseuds/bowddots
Summary: "Is it possible that you're pregnant?" She heard what he said but it took a moment for her to process what he’d actually asked her.//"I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I ended up where I needed to be."





	unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel/prologue to "these things just happen", in which Artemis finds out she's pregnant.
> 
> -summary quote by Douglas Adams

Artemis had the apartment to herself for the week. This was not the plan; she was meant to travel down to Central City with Wally to visit Mary and Rudolph, but a few nights before she came down with a bug, and when she wasn’t feeling better the night before decided Wally should go alone. He resisted a little, as he was excited to travel with her and he did have some big ideas for when they were down there, but Artemis insisted he go without her.  
Sunday morning she kissed Wally goodbye and he sped off to the station to catch the shuttle to SFO. She immediately made her way back into their bed, covering herself with blankets and hoping she wouldn’t get sick for the next few hours. She sipped on some water and turned on some music to help her relax and soon passed out.  
A few hours later she woke up. Brucely was scratching at her bedframe.  
“Okay, okay,” she muttered, swinging her feet over the mattress.  
The mutt excitedly ran down the hall, knowing that now that his person was awake, he could now go outside and run.  
Artemis opened the door and let Brucely run down the stairs to the small, fenced in area of their home. Some would call it a back yard. Others might just call it a patch of grass. Brucely liked it though. Artemis kept an eye on the young dog for a moment until she felt her stomach churning, then ran back into the apartment to inevitably throw up for the third time in twelve hours.  
“I’m so glad I didn’t get on that plane,” she mumbled to herself, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She walked over to the sink and made a glass of water for herself, spitting some out to rinse her mouth of the taste of vomit. Before she let Brucely back in she filled his bowl with kibble and his dish with fresh water, then made sure he had a fresh bone to occupy him once he would be done eating. She walked back over to the back door and opened it, calling up for Brucely.  
The obedient dog came running up the stairs in a moment, trying to jump up onto his person.  
“Down boy, we’re not playing ‘jump on Artemis,’” she joked, stroking his ears and led him back into the house. She waded over to the sofa in the living room and took a seat, flipping on the TV for some background noise and to distract her from her stomachache.

A few hours passed and she seemed to be feeling better, so she got up to make herself a light lunch, leftover chicken salad from the night before.  
And it wasn’t long before she was throwing up her lunch.  
She groaned, “what the heck,” she thought out loud, standing up and rinsing out her mouth. She walked back into the kitchen, cleaning up the small number of dishes and grabbed a Gatorade from the fridge.  
She laid back down on the couch, Brucely hopping up onto her legs, and tried to relax again.

She didn’t remember falling asleep, but she had, because she awoke to the sound of her front door unlocking and someone welcoming themselves in.  
“Wally?” Dick Grayson was standing at the doorway, closing the door behind him.  
“He’s not here, Dick,” Artemis responded, unphased by the fact her former teammate had literally just walked into her home. She rubbed at her eyes and checked the time, 3:10. “He’s in Central City visiting his mom.”  
“Oh, sorry, Art,” Dick apologized, taking a seat next to her, “I had to ask him about something.” He glanced at her, “Are you alright? You look terrible.”  
“Thanks,” Artemis replied, glaring at Dick. “I’ve caught something.”  
“What is it? Flu?” Dick wondered.  
“Probably, I can’t keep anything down, and I’ve barely moved all day and feel like I’ve been hit by a truck.”  
“Do you have a fever?” Dick placed a hand over Artemis’ forehead, trying to gage her temperature. “You don’t feel warm. Is it food poisoning?”  
Artemis shook her head, “no, I’ve felt sick for the past three days, at least.”  
“Any other symptoms?” Dick wondered.  
“Why yes, _Dr. Grayson_,” Artemis teased, “Besides being nauseous, I’ve just had bad headaches the last week or so. I didn’t say anything to Wally about it because he was so excited about our vacation. I was still planning on going, but last night I told him it’d be best for him to go alone.”  
Dick thought for a moment, “this might be a overstep, but are you on your period?”  
“Dick!” Artemis shoved her friend lightly, “the only man in my life allowed to ask that is Wally.” She paused, “but no, I’m not.”  
“I said it might’ve been an overstep,” Dick reminded. “I was asking more because, is it possible that you’re pregnant?”  
She heard what he said but it took a moment for her to process what he’d actually asked her.  
“No, no way. We always,” she paused, remembering one of the last few times her and Wally had sex. She was particularly remembering their recent time visiting Zatanna’s lake house.  
“Always?” Dick repeated. Artemis shook her head, staring off into space. “When was it?”  
“Three weekends ago.”  
“Where?”  
“Zee’s lake house. When she invited us all up for the weekend, Wally and I had a little fun in the hot tub.”  
Dick nodded, “A little?”  
Artemis finally looked at him, “yeah, we fucked, Dick, and you know Wally, he wasn’t going to get _out_ of the hot tub in snowy cold weather to go inside to get a condom,” she sighed, placing her head in her hands. “Oh, my God, we’re stupid.”  
“No, Artemis, you made a mistake,” Dick assured, he placed an arm on her to try to calm her down.  
“We’re not even married yet, Dick.” Artemis looked back up, “God, it was so stupid, we’re not teenagers, we’ve taken sex ed, we know where babies come from!” She panicked, moving closer to Dick.  
“Hey, calm down, you don’t even know for sure if you’re pregnant or not.” Dick reminded. “All we know is that you had unprotected sex.”  
Artemis looked at him willingly.  
“I’ll run to the store, gimme ten minutes,” Dick sighed, standing up.”  
“Thank you, Dick.”  
  
Dick returned with a small plastic bag in his hand. Artemis hadn’t moved from the couch. He set down the bag on the coffee table.  
“Get any thinking done?” Dick sat next to her, handing her a cold Gatorade he’d purchased for her as well.  
“Kids are expensive, Dick,” Artemis said. She took a sip of the drink.  
“Yes, that’s true,” Dick replied.  
“Wally and I haven’t really even talked about if we wanted kids or not. Or when we wanted them. I never really saw myself as a mother. I know Wally would make a great dad, though,” Artemis continued, “and we’re both just starting new careers, we both don’t make that much, we’re not ready.”  
“Arty, you don’t even know if you’re pregnant,” Dick reminded.  
Artemis took a breath and looked at him again, “You’re right. I don’t know yet.”  
“So, how about you finish that Gatorade and then you’ll probably find out sooner,” Dick smiled, resting his arm on her shoulder.  
She stood from the couch, “I have to let out Brucely,” she said, walking towards the kitchen. The mutt followed her, and she guided him outside. She came back to the couch and took a long gulp of her drink. Her mind began to race again, and she held her head in her hands.  
Dick noticed how distant she was being. “Do you want me to leave? I can go if you’d rather do this alone,” he asked carefully.  
Her head shot up, “Dick, no,” she grabbed his arm. “Wally already isn’t here, I can’t imagine doing this alone,” she said. “I just, I need to take my time,” she paused, glancing at the bag on the coffee table, “I’m so afraid of what it’s going to say.”  
“A, whatever it says, you and Wally will know exactly what to do,” Dick told her.

\--

An hour and two bottles of Gatorade later Artemis reached over to the bag on the coffee table.  
“Will you come with me?” She asked, grabbing the pink box.  
Dick looked to her, “yeah,” he nodded slowly, “of course.”  
Artemis walked down the hall, Dick following close behind. She opened the box and skimmed the instructions, but this wasn’t the first time she’d done this. Grabbing the test, she then sat on the edge of the toilet seat and took off the cap.  
“Hold this for a sec,” she handed the test to Dick and he complied, waiting for her to ask for it back. She then slid her leggings and underwear to her knees and slid back over the toilet again.  
She reached out and grabbed the test from Dick’s hand and then slid it between her legs, and after a breath she closed her eyes and relaxed.  
Dick fixed his eyes on the floor.  
Artemis set the test on the vanity and stood up, taking a second to wash her hands. “It’s going to take three minutes.”  
She grabbed the stick and put the cap back on, leaving the bathroom. Dick followed.  
“Three minutes,” Artemis said again as she sat down on her and Wally’s bed. Dick took the spot next to her, careful not to invade her personal space.  
“So, _in_ the hot tub?” Dick asked, unprovoked.  
Artemis shot him a look, “You’re no better, you and Zee were all over each other on the pool table.”  
“Guilty as charged,” Dick replied.  
“Also, for the record, it wasn’t as fun as it sounds.”  
“Oh really?”  
“For one, bodies float, and the hot tub didn’t really have much for Wally grab onto, besides me. And it was cold outside, we wanted to stay under the water, and it was mostly uncomfortable,” Artemis explained.  
“Yeah that sounds right. Wally should’ve figured some of that out.”  
“He’s not so smart when I don’t have a top on.”  
“Most men aren’t.”  
Artemis glanced at the clock, then at the test still in her hand. “I can’t look.”  
“We can keep talking until you’re ready,” Dick responded.  
She took a breath, then pushed the test into Dick’s hand, “you do it. You look.”  
Dick nodded slowly, taking the test and flipped it over to look at the result window and held his gasp. “There’s two lines, A.” He paused, “Pregnant.”  
She looked at him, tears fell from her eyes before she could even stop them. “No, no there’s not. No, I’m not,” she shook her head vehemently.  
“Artemis, breathe,” Dick instructed. “You can take another test, there’s three of them. It’s going to be alright.”  
Artemis stood up and began pacing, “I don’t know what we’re going to do.”  
Dick pulled the second of three tests from his jacket pocket, handing it her direction, “Take another test.”  
She stared at him, and at the test in his hand, “Why was that in your pocket?”  
“Call it a hunch,” Dick replied.  
“I can’t take it right now,” she said, grabbing the test from his hand, “I don’t have to pee.”  
“We’ll have to wait, then.” Dick said, standing up. He took her hand and walked her back into the living room, and as she sat down on the couch, he made his way to entertainment center and fingered through Wally’s collection of movies. “So, Art, what’ll it be; _Die Hard _or _Kill Bill_?” Dick asked, holding up the corresponding DVDs.

While watching _Kill Bill Volume 1_, Dick wandered into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich and tended to Brucely. He offered Artemis something to eat as well, she refused, continually sipping on her water. He could tell she was still in shock from the positive test, and he figured the least he could do was help her out around the apartment.  
Once the movie ended he popped in _Kill Bill Volume II_ and sat back down on the couch.  
“How’re you doing, A?” He asked to Artemis as the movie began.  
“I’m spiraling, Dick.” She answered.  
“Well,” Dick slung his arm around her shoulder, “do you want to take the second test?”  
She sighed, looking down at the unused test on the table.  
“Sure, I guess I should get it over with,” Artemis stood and grabbed the second test. She began to walk down the hall but turned back when she noticed Dick wasn’t following her. “Dick, you coming with?”  
Dick stood, “sure, of course.”  
Artemis repeated the same process as she did a few hours before, and as she was drying her hands she turned to Dick. “So, what do you think the chances are this one will be negative?” She wondered, taking the test from the counter and leaving the bathroom. She walked back to the living room and took her seat on the couch, Dick following suit.  
“I’d say about fifty percent.” Dick replied.  
“That’s pretty optimistic,” Artemis said.  
“You can’t say I never try, A,” Dick said back. The two fell silent for a moment, the only sound in the room coming from the movie in the background that neither of them were paying attention to.  
Artemis stood up, holding her stomach, “I’m guessing a glass of wine isn’t a good idea.”  
“I’d say waiting until you’re sure or not would be best.” Dick answered.  
“I haven’t felt this bad in years.”  
“Why?”  
“Well for one, I feel physically ill, and that’s not helping. But I feel nervous and uncomfortable almost like something isn’t right.”  
“I know you’d rather do this with Wally,” Dick said to her, “he’s only a few minutes away by Zeta.”  
“No, I don’t want him to do that. I want him to enjoy his time in Central with his parents,” she paused, “as much as he can, at least.” She sat back down, resting her head in her hands. “Plus, the reason he took a plane there in the first place is because his parents have a weird “no-superhero-ing” rule around them. Which includes travel to and from Central City.”  
“Yeah, his parents were never exactly super supportive of the lifestyle,” Dick remembered.  
Artemis checked the time on her phone, 7:18. She reached over to the table and grabbed the test, hesitating before she flipped it over and looked at it.  
“Fifty percent?” She asked Dick again.  
“Yeah, that’s what I said.” He replied.  
She flipped the test over so she could see the result, and was surprised when she only saw one very blue line on the test.  
“There’s only one line, Dick,” she breathed, sighing heavily, “it’s negative.”  
Dick grabbed the test from her hand and inspected it closely, making sure she wasn’t seeing things. There was, in fact, one very distinct blue line on the result window. But, upon closer inspection, Dick noticed an extremely faint second blue line next to the first one. He turned to Artemis but realized she had gotten up and was in the kitchen.  
“Artemis, wait,” he got up and followed to where she was, noticing she was about to pour herself the aforementioned glass of wine.  
“Dick it’s negative, I’m not pregnant, I earned this,” she said, her voice cracking.  
“It’s not negative,” he told her.  
“What?”  
“Look,” he showed her the test again, pointing out the second, much fainter line. “There’s the second line.”  
Artemis swallowed, beginning to chew on lip, “that could just be, like, a mistake.”  
“Artemis,” Dick began, “I know it’s faint, but it’s there.”  
“It’s probably just a printing issue on the test, Dick. It’s fine I’m not pregnant,” Artemis replied, tears welling in her eyes again.  
Dick looked at her, “Okay, so the box said these things work best in the morning. So, let’s save the last test until then, alright?”  
She paused, then nodded.  
“And we’ll save the wine until then as well, okay?” Dick said.  
“Alright,” Artemis gave in, she put down the empty wine glass, then turned towards the hallway, “you can leave it’s fine.”  
“Artemis I’m not leaving you like this,” Dick told her, quite appalled she even said that. “You’re in denial.”  
“Of course I am. I can’t do this.” Her eyes were fixated on the dark hallway, his eyes stuck on the back of her head.  
“Artemis, whatever happens, you will get through this.”  
She turned back around to look at him. He noticed the tears in her eyes, how scared she was. “How are you so sure of that?”  
“Because I know you, and I know Wally. And even though you’re not planning for this right now, you two will know how to handle this.” Dick took her hands, pulling her into a hug so she could relax. “You don’t have to put on a façade with me, A.”  
“I wasn’t trying.” She said, more tears falling.  
“Let’s go sit down.” He took her back into the living room and let her sit back onto the couch, them both becoming lost into the movie that was not a quarter over.  
They both fell asleep on the couch before the movie was over.  
\--

The next morning when Artemis woke up, she grabbed the final test out the box and shook Dick awake.  
“Yes?” He wondered, half awake.  
“Come with me?” She asked, holding the test.  
“Always,” he answered, stretching his back as he stood.  
The two walked down the hall and repeated the process for the third time and as Artemis was washing her hands she looked back at Dick. “I know I’m pregnant, Dick.”  
“Yeah? For sure?” He asked.  
“For sure.” She replied.  
The two were silent. They went into Artemis and Wally’s bedroom and waited for the three minutes.  
“I’m changing out of these clothes, Dick, so shut your eyes.”  
“You’ll let me watch you pee on a stick three times, but stripping is where you draw the line?”  
Artemis glared at him.  
“I’m kidding,” he surrendered, shoving a pillow over his eyes.  
Artemis changed into a clean set of clothes, grey leggings and a long tee shirt, then took a seat next to Dick.  
“The test, Dick.”  
“Right here,” he handed it to her, refraining from looking.  
She didn’t hesitate this time, knowing what it was going to say. When she flipped it over, she very clearly saw the two blue lines in the window and swallowed.  
“Pregnant,” she whispered.  
“Now what do you want to do?” Dick asked.  
“I really want French toast.” Artemis answered, matter-of-factly.  
Dick smiled, “Well, then let’s go get some.”

  * \-- --

Wally returned to the apartment on Saturday afternoon. He unlocked the front door and walked into the living room, setting his keys on the side table.  
“Babe, I’m home,” he called when he didn’t see Artemis in the living room.  
“Honey, I’m in the kitchen,” a male voice came from the kitchen. A figure stepped from behind the refrigerator door and towards the entryway to the living room.  
Wally froze for a moment, then relaxed when Dick came into his view, “Dick? What are you doing here?”  
“Artemis has been sick all week, so I’ve been helping her around the apartment,” Dick answered.  
“She’s still sick? Did you take her to a doctor?” Wally asked.  
“Didn’t need to,” Dick shook his head.  
“What do you mean?”  
“How was Central City? How are your parents?” Dick avoided the question.  
Wally sighed, rolling his eyes, “Central was good, parents are good. Where is Artemis?”  
“She’s sleeping.”  
“I’ll go wake her up in a second,” Wally sat down on the couch, Dick sitting next to him. “I wish she could’ve come with.”  
“Yeah? Big plans?”  
“You know it,” Wally grinned.  
“I didn’t say anything to her, I promise.” Dick stated.  
“Thanks for helping her out this week,” Wally said.  
“So, when are you going to ask her?” Dick wondered.  
“I don’t know now. I had the perfect plan for down in Central, I even had the ring with me just in case she decided to surprise me and show up anyways,” Wally answered.  
“Well, I’m sorry she didn’t, man.”  
“Well, Dick, this conversation has been great, but I’m going to go wake her up. Seeing my parents is _so fun_ and all, but man, I missed Artemis,” Wally stood and grabbed his duffel bag, and was about to turn to go down the hallway when his beloved mutt, Brucely, jumped up onto him and began begging for attention.  
“Artemis wasn’t the only one who missed you, Wally,” Dick laughed, Wally almost being pushed down by the large dog.  
Wally coddled to Brucely for moment, rubbing the sweet spot between his ears, “of course I missed you too, boy.”  
“Brucely!” Artemis’ voice suddenly rang through the small apartment, and a moment later she appeared in the living room. “Wally? Wally! You’re home!” She excitedly ran to her boyfriend and kissed him, letting him wrap his arms around her.  
“How was Central?” Artemis asked, sitting down next to Dick on the sofa. Wally sat next to her, taking her hands.  
“It was the same as always, Babe,” Wally answered. “You feeling any better?”  
She nodded, “A little, yeah.” She looked down.  
Wally could tell she was hiding something, “what’s up?”  
“I actually have some news, Wally,” Artemis began.  
“Do you want me to leave,” Dick wondered, standing suddenly.  
Artemis turned to him, “You’ve been here all week, Dick, you’ve earned this,” Artemis told him. Dick smiled, taking a seat in the open chair, and began to pet Brucely.  
“What’s going on, Artemis?” Wally wondered, his tone getting more serious.  
Artemis paused for a moment, letting herself take a breath.  
“Remember a few weeks ago when we went up to Zee’s lake house in Echo Lake?” Artemis started.  
“Yeah,” Wally answered.  
“And we spent some time in the hot tub?”  
Wally’s face flushed a bit, not knowing that Dick knew that story, “umm, yes? What about it?”  
She paused again, her words getting caught in her throat, “well, remember when I suggested you maybe, get out, and get a condom?”  
“Artemis,” Wally glared at her, slightly embarrassed. He glanced at Dick quickly, then back at her.  
“He knows,” Artemis assured, which in all honesty didn’t make Wally feel much better.  
“Yeah, I know,” Dick echoed from his chair.  
Wally sighed, “okay, yes I remember, what about it?”  
“Wally, I um,” she paused again, “I’m pregnant.”  
His eyes widened, “you are? You’re sure?”  
She nodded, “I took three tests. I have a doctor’s appointment on Monday.”  
“Artemis, I don’t know what to say,” he looked at her, studying her body language. He reached out and grabbed her hands, “I’m so happy,” he smiled his big, dopey smile. Unable to contain himself, he pulled her into a hug, “Artemis this is the greatest news you’ve ever given me!”  
She returned the hug, “You’re excited?”  
“Of course I am,” he pulled away for a moment, to meet her eyes, “Artemis, I know this was obviously an accident, but I can’t wait to have a family with you.”  
She smiled, “that’s what I needed to hear. Wally, this week has been terribly stressful because I had no idea how you’d react, I’m so glad that you’re excited.” She kissed him again, then pulled away, smiling widely.  
“Marry me?” He asked abruptly.  
She was stunned by his question, “what?”  
“Artemis, please marry me, I want to spend the rest of our lives together,” Wally repeated.  
“Wally, I don’t want you to do this just because I’m pregnant,” She started.  
“I’m not, I promise. Hold on one second,” he stood from his spot on the couch and began to dig through his duffel bag, quickly grabbing the small object he was searching for.  
“What are you doing?” Artemis wondered.  
He turned back around and knelt in front of her, proceeding to hold out the ring box. “Artemis Lian Crock, will you marry me?”  
“You have a ring. Did you plan this?”  
“Art, I was going to propose in Central City, but you were sick.” He told her, “You can ask Dick, he knew.”  
She turned her gaze over to their observant friend, “You knew?”  
“I’m good at keeping secrets, A, you know this,” Dick shrugged.  
“Artemis?” Wally wondered, and she looked back to him.  
She nodded finally, “Yes I’ll marry you, you idiot.” She grabbed him and kissed him for a moment, then let him slip the two-carat diamond ring onto her finger. “Wally, this ring is beautiful,” she gushed. She was usually not the biggest fan of diamonds and glam, but even she had to admit that this ring was nice.  
“Dick helped pick it out,” Wally said, kissing her cheek.  
She admired the ring he’d just slipped onto her finger, and smiled as she felt her heart flutter.  
“Wally, I love you so much, I can’t even think straight,” she told him.  
She smiled back to her, “I love you, too, Artemis.”  
“I have one request, though, Wally,” Artemis mentioned.  
“Yeah?”  
“I don’t want a big wedding. I want something simple, and small, and elegant. And definitely before the baby is born,” Artemis told him.  
Wally nodded, grabbing her hands again, “anything you want, Babe.”  
Artemis let Wally grab her into a hug again and she laughed, she could tell how happy he was, and it allowed her to relax for the first time since Monday.  
“I’m so happy for you guys,” Dick said to them, his smile wide as well.  
“Dude, again, I can’t thank you enough for helping Artemis out this week,” Wally said.  
“Seconded, Dick. I was basically a wreck _with_ you here, I can’t imagine what it would’ve been like without you,” Artemis added.  
“Anything for you, Artemis,” Dick replied, “you guys are going to be great parents, I know it.”  
“Not without your help, Godfather,” Artemis told him.  
Dick’s eyes widened, “what? Really?”  
“Well, who else would it be?” Artemis asked facetiously.  
Dick smiled again, “I’d be honored, thank you.”  
  
\----

Later that night, Wally and Artemis were in bed, trying to get some rest after an admittedly exciting day.  
Artemis turned to him, “Wally, are you sure we’re ready for this?”  
Wally glanced at her, turning slightly as well, “well, to be honest, no,” he began, “but, is anyone ever?”  
She pursed her lips.  
“No one is ready to raise a kid, Arty. But I can tell you that I’m the happiest I’ve ever been now that I’ve proposed to you, and you said ‘yes,’ and that you’re pregnant,” Wally continued, “when you told me the news, about ten million different feelings rushed through me, but the only thing I could think of in that second was how incredibly happy I was that you were telling me that. I know I wasn’t expecting it, but it was the best surprise I’ve ever received.”  
Artemis wiped a tear she didn’t know was on her cheek, “I was so scared this whole week. I didn’t know how you’d react, I just kept thinking of what a great father you’d be.”  
“And you’ll be a great mother,” Wally added.  
Artemis reached out and grabbed his hand. “I didn’t know this is what I wanted, but I’m so glad I have it.”  
Wally smiled, squeezing her hand, “I know what you mean.”

\--

Monday came and they heard their baby’s heartbeat for the first time, and everything became one thousand times more real for them.  
And they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and enjoying this series! It is complete now, but I did love writing it. I have some other ideas I'm working on so stay tuned haha, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
